


E-DRABBLES

by pen15



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Awkward Boners, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Cakeverse, Clubbing, Dad Jokes, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Food, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprise Party, Threats, Vacation, changyoon pilates milf, gardner wyatt, jock seungjoon, nerd changyoon, stripper seungjoon, virgin changyoon, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: just a lil collection of sexy etion centric rare pair drabbles in celebration of changyoon birth!
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	E-DRABBLES

**Author's Note:**

> salutations friendos 
> 
> usa today best selling author pen15 here
> 
> i've been having fun lately with my followers on twt, begging them to prompt me while i tried my hand at drabble writing for the first time to push out some etion centric rare pairs! 
> 
> i decided to put the past three days worth together and share it with you all here because im such a nice dude. 
> 
> *kisses u softly on da forehead* 
> 
> happeee changyoon birthmas! 🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> enjoy!

_**things you said with a dick in your mouth** _

"mmgdhrfjghhhs."

"what was that?"

"mghhf hhmf."

"dude i can't... i can't understand you with my dick in your mouth." 

changyoon narrowed his eyes and pulled off hyojin with a wet pop. tips of his ears dusted pink, equal parts from arousal and anger. 

"i said stop pulling my hair. i _just_ did it and you're messing it all up." 

hyojin laughed and tousled changyoon's hair aggressively, really made sure to fuck it up good and proper. 

"there. now it's already messed up so it doesn't matter if keep pulling it." 

**_yoon x hyo prompt from that pic where yoon is eating a little snak and hyojin is just looking at him with mad eyes uwu hyo is obsessed with food as always changyoon steals and eats hyojins snaks huo finds him he gets super mad and fucks him_**

"hey."

changyoon froze, tiny hands still holding the stolen treat to his face, he tries to stuff most of it into his mouth but it was already too late, hyojin approaches him. it was as if he could smell it, like he was some kind of bloodhound for snacks. 

"is that... is that my french pie?"

"mmmhm." 

"the one i was saving for after the stage?"

"mmhmmhm." 

"the last one left in the box?" 

"mmhm..."

hyojin stands, looming over changyoon. a frightening aura radiates off of him and changyoon is afraid to turn around and face him. for some reason he does it anyway.

he looks up at hyojin and his eyes are piercing, weight of them like needles digging into his skin. 

changyoon swallows thickly.

"i will... replace it." 

"yeah. you will." 

hyojin bends down, places a threatening hand on changyoon's shoulder, whispers in his ear so nobody else can hear.

"with your body." 

**_uhhhh idk cakeverse and hyojin is a fork who now loves eating more than anything after being with cake changyoon_ **

hyojin never cared for food. all his life he lived without the ability to taste much of anything. it did however make him more sensitive to textures; the way the food felt in his mouth, how it rolled around his tongue. 

but ultimately the experience of eating was still nothing that excited him. it was sad to be lacking one of the five senses everyone else seemed to enjoy, but he got over it. he needed to eat to live. 

now hyojin eats for pleasure, and oh, what a pleasure it was. 

ever since he found out changyoon was a cake he couldn't stop _eating._ he would lay different dishes out across changyoon's body and eat them off of him as if he were a buffet. would lick at the skin of his stomach and pull pieces of chocolate into his mouth. drag his teeth along the ridges of his hip bone and follow it back across with his tongue to lap up the melted candy from his flesh. 

somehow, by mixing changyoon with food he was finally able to regain his sense of taste, finally able to satiate that painful hunger that ached inside him since he was young. 

hyojin kisses him, and changyoon tastes so good that hyojin doesn't care anymore that he had to wait so long tasting nothing.

because when he kisses changyoon– he tastes everything.

**_a yoon and hyo based on the marie claire photoshoot_ **

"they rented a whole ass camper for the shoot."

"what, did you think they would rent a half ass one?" 

changyoon looks over to hyojin and scoffs. hyojin's toothy grin stretches wider. 

"your dad jokes are the worst."

"no they're not, seungjoon's jokes are the worst."

*well then you're in second place."

"i hate second place" hyojin's lips pull down into a frown and changyoon almost feels bad for teasing him. 

"well try harder then." 

almost.

**_etion starts working out seriously and wyatt helps him, mutual body worship_ **

"you need to bend your knees more hyung."

"i _am_ bending my knees."

"yeah, and you need to bend them _more._ "

changyoon glared at jaeyoung's reflection in the mirror as he lowered himself down further into a squat and grimaced. he hated working out but had recently committed to taking it seriously. god knows why.

he knows why.

"keep your spine straight, don't hunch." a large warm hand pressed into the small of changyoon's back and if he wasn't already sweaty there, he would have been after that. 

the heat jaeyoung was emitting radiated off him in waves. changyoon could feel it along his body as jaeyoung stood close, _far to close_ behind him. the sheer warmth and lack of distance made him feel a little like an egg in a microwave. 

just how much more heat could he take until he burst?

he felt jaeyoung's hand slip lower, a little too low, little too friendly, he ran his hand along the silky fabric of changyoon's shorts, cupping at the swell of his ass.

changyoon closed his eyes and tried not to whine. 

"are you inspecting my form? or my ass?" he joked, breathlessly. 

jaeyoung seemed to snap out of it a little and looked up at changyoon in the mirror.

"why can't it be both?" he smiled slyly, giving changyoon's ass what was meant to be a playful slap. 

unfortunately, jaeyoung sometimes didn't realize his own strength, hit him a little too hard and changyoon gasped and fell forward; caught himself just barely on the mirror, sweaty hands smearing the surface as he tried to steady himself and his breathing. 

"s-shit sorry, are you ok hyung?" 

"i'm just peachy." changyoon smiled through gritted teeth and willed himself not to get any harder than he already was. he screwed his eyes closed and prayed that jaeyoung wouldn't notice. 

"hyung?" 

changyoon made the mistake of opening his eyes at exactly the worst possible moment, just in time to see jaeyoung's hulking form wrap his arms around changyoon's middle and haul him upright. 

his back was pressed flush to jaeyoung's front and he suddenly realized he wasn't the only one being affected.

jaeyoung was just as hard as he was, possibly even harder. changyoon's eyes raked over the expanse of jaeyoung's toned arms, still clutching him to his chest. watched them flex and begin to loosen their hold but he quickly raised his own hands to stop them in place. his short stubby fingers brushed over the hairs on jaeyoung's arms featherlight. traced the curves of his forearm muscles and danced along the prominent veins.

god jaeyoung had nice arms. 

that was the real reason changyoon had been so committed to working out recently. 

just for a chance to touch jaeyoung's body, for jaeyoung to touch him. 

**_wytion where it's just yoon fondling wyatt's massive boobies while wyatt gropes yoon's gigantic ass_ **

changyoon lay stretched out, the full length of his body pressed into jaeyoung's, resting on top of him, content as a duck on a lake. 

jaeyoung didn't mind, while he was feeling slightly constricted, he relished in the undivided attention he was getting from his favourite hyung. 

curious little hands drifted from their exploration of his biceps and moved to cup around his chest. jaeyoung let out a throaty laugh and changyoon giggled with him. 

"you have big boobs jaeyoung." 

"thank you? i think?" jaeyoung laughed heartily in reply. 

changyoon hummed in response and then groped him again. brought his head down to mouth at the fabric of jaeyoung's shirt over his nipple. 

"oh so it's gonna be like this is it?" he said with a grunt as he ran his hands up and down changyoon's sides just to feel him shiver. 

"you have a big ass hyung." jaeyoung said, voice dipped low and heavy. 

changyoon looked up at him, mouth still latched onto his chest, and smiled. eyes crinkling up into shiny slivers.

large calloused hands dipped down below the fabric of changyoon's waistband and began to fondle his ass. palmed him roughly and changyoon gasped. 

"thank you.. i think?" he parroted breathlessly.

"don't thank me yet hyung i haven't even started." 

**_Would like to pass on the proverbial baton of changyoon pilates milf gets ass blasted by gardener!wyatt unless you still wanted it to be mk lmao_ **

pilates every thursday at two pm.

after, changyoon would drive home alone in his benz to his empty mansion and spend the evening wondering why he even put in the effort to stay limber and flexible if his husband didn't even put it to good use. 

didn't even put it to use at all, hadn't touched him properly in months, had been too busy jet setting off to conferences in different continents, busy always busy, too busy for Changyoon. 

so he was left alone. and while money could fix most things, it couldn't fix his loveless marriage and the emptiness that ached inside him. he downed his fourth glass of stupidly expensive merlot, trying to fill the void. money couldn't take the pain away, but it could help numb it.

it was seungjoon who had suggested it. 

"have an affair." he cooed sympathetically, ran his hand through changyoon's hair, petting him like a cat as they lay sprawled out together on the sofa. 

"i'm not going to cheat on my husband just because i'm feeling lonely. i'm not desperate like _some people._ " 

seungjoon gasped and swatted him playfully. 

"i dunno yoon, it's been working out pretty good for me. i get the best of both worlds, the money and the sex." 

"not everything is about sex seungjoon." changyoon huffed as he sat up and downed the rest of his chardonnay. 

four more sexless months later changyoon was now desperate like some people. and while he knew not everything was about sex, it sure as hell felt like it when he wasn't getting any. he could jack off till his dick was raw and still couldn't even begin to satiate his miserable desires. 

what he craved wasn't just a good orgasm– it was physical closeness and intimacy. 

unexpectedly, he found all those things in wyatt. 

for some reason he hadn't really noticed him before. changyoon was usually out at his pilates class when wyatt came to work on the grounds of his estate, usually left before changyoon returned. 

but as fate would have it one day changyoon returned early and there was wyatt, in all his glistening glory, stood outside in the late afternoon sun. a sheen of sweat coating him in his entirety. 

changyoon wanted to drink him up more than anything in his expensive wine cellar. 

wyatt turned and noticed changyoon staring at him, actually had the audacity to blush and look away. 

oh changyoon was totally fucked. 

but then that was the plan wasn't it? 

he moved his pilates class to a different day and took up doing "hot yoga" in the sunroom by the garden. 

"hot" because he could feel wyatt's eyes on him, burning into his ass like a magnifying glass in the sun when changyoon held the downward dog position till he got light-headed and his legs started to shake. 

wyatt was not subtle, but then again… neither was changyoon. 

it took three weeks of changyoon shaking his ass in wyatt's face before he gave up and approached him. 

he stormed out of the house and across the lawn to where wyatt was watering some giant hibiscus. 

"hey. wyatt. do you wanna fuck?"

wyatt yelped, turned around and accidentally sprayed changyoon with the hose.

"w-what?" he spluttered, eyes bulging out of his head.

"do. you. want. to. fuck. me?" changyoon enunciated it slowly, clearly, with great emphasis on the _fuck_ and the _me._

"is this a… test?"

"a test of how good you can take me to pound town. now come on, i see the way you stare at my ass. time to put my money where your mouth is."

"... i don't believe that's how the saying goes mr. lee" 

changyoon growled in frustration and pulled wyatt down by the collar of his sweat drenched work shirt to face him.

"i don't pay you to give me english lessons." he hissed.

"you don't pay me to fuck you either."

"but i could."

"you don't have to do that." wyatt whispered as he cupped his hand under changyoon's jaw. smoothed over his cheek with a calloused thumb. 

it was horrifically tender and it hit changyoon like a right hook to the face.

he pulled away and led wyatt into the sunroom. 

wyatt followed him obediently like a golden retriever. a little stupid, excited and way too happy. 

changyoon wanted to call him a good boy _and make him beg._

**_Write jock seungjoon and preppy nerd (?) changyoon pwease, it can be smutty or just normal_ **

changyoon looked out the window, finally allowing himself a small break. he had been trapped in the science building with his nose buried in a textbook for the better half of the day already.

he spotted a group of guys in the yard playing what looked to be some kind of… tackle frisbee game? how primitive. changyoon didn't know what it was, he didn't have a head for sports. didn't really have a body for sports either. he was more of what the kids call a "nerd" for lack of a better term. 

last time he had played a sport was in highschool gym class and it did not end well. he vividly remembers crying a lot but everything else was just kind of… blacked out of his memory. probably for self preservation. 

changyoon shuddered, he still felt queasy when he thought about sports or highschool too hard.

he went to return to his anatomy textbook when one boy in particular caught his attention. 

short, lanky, with stark black hair, nothing really attention grabbing, but when he turned to the side a shock of vibrant red peaked out from underneath and flashed across changyoon's vision like fire. 

he was much smaller than the other guys on the field, both in stature and mass, but he was agile, nimble, dodged them with a fluidity and grace that didn't seem to befit the barbaric sport he was playing. 

he moved like water.

changyoon couldn't take his eyes off of him.

interesting. 

**_cy's first time to the club and woohoo slutty pole dancer jayers is making his virgin dick feel some kind of way_ **

the lights pulsed aggressively overhead, electric bass thumping in changyoon's chest like the shock from a defib. 

this was not his scene but somehow changyoon had found himself immersed in it. 

fucking yuto. dragged his ass out here and then promptly ditched him to be carted off to a private room by a stocky dancer with a cat like grin and dimples deeper than the marianas trench. 

changyoon couldn't exactly blame him, the man was gorgeous. 

he decided that this experience might be slightly more tolerable with some liquid courage. somehow he managed to politely weasel his way to the front of the bar where he attempted to shout over the music and order something cheap and strong. 

the bartender handed him a dismal looking drink and changyoon handed him a twenty. he didn't get any change back, he pouted. 

it tasted like battery acid mixed with simple syrup and changyoon almost spit it out in disgust, but he paid 20$ for this piece of shit drink so with great disdain, he swallowed it. 

chugged the entire glass so the liquor hit harder. 

when he lowered his cup his eyes landed on the bright spotlights of the main stage. there was a man, a boy? no, a man, but he looked like a boy– young, lithe and limber, suspended upside down by his thighs at the top of a pole. 

changyoon choked, but it wasn't on his drink, or his spit.

it was on his desire.

it boiled up inside him like acid, scorching his insides, burning more than the shitty booze he just ingested. 

tunnel vision overtook him, all sounds becoming muffled and quiet, like he had been dunked underwater. 

made sense, kinda felt like he was drowning. he wasn't able to inhale enough breath, he sloshed forward dumbly, brain lacking oxygen and rational thought; submerged by the sheer force of the vision that was this stunning blonde on stage.

the man nimbly slithered his way down the pole with the most incredible mix of skill and eroticism changyoon had ever seen. 

changyoon couldn't blink, couldn't tear his eyes off of him, gaze tethered to him like a lifeline. his saviour.

he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he wasn't polite this time, didnt care if he had to shove some drunks out of his way. he needed to get closer. needed to see more. 

the blonde man made eye contact with him, changyoon tried to swallow but he couldn't, throat was dry and arid despite feeling like he was laying at the bottom of the ocean, pinned in place by the enormity of it's pressure, by the weight of the other man's attention. 

embarrassingly enough, changyoon realized that he had become hard in his jeans. half hard and getting harder as the stranger on stage swiveled his hips and sunk down low, _lower_ , crouched down till his ass almost touched the floor. 

changyoon tried to swallow again but it was to no avail, his tongue felt fat and sticky in his mouth like a wad of gum left under a table to dry. how was it that his mouth felt so dry but his pants felt so wet? 

to his utmost horror and delight, the blonde began to sensually crawl across the stage to where changyoon stood watching with rapt attention.

"hey pretty boy got a name?" the man was speaking to him now, well, shouting to him over the loud bass really. 

"y-yeah." 

the beautiful stranger laughed, it sounded genuine. he placed a hand on changyoon's chest and something warm and unfamiliar sparked inside him like a static shock. 

"wanna have some fun, yeah?"

"yeah-yes. fun. i… like fun."

**_Jtion couple trip and one of them proposes on the last day_ **

six days and seven nights in tranquil paradise. anywhere changyoon spent alone with seungjoon felt like an oasis in the grueling desert that was his life. 

but here, a quaint little cabin in the woods, nestled amongst a thicket of ancient pine trees, it felt particularly like heaven on earth. 

seungjoon lay next to him, an angel; shallow breathing, steady and soft. changyoon could watch him for hours like this, he was so cute, so peaceful when he finally shut the hell up and went to sleep.

changyoon placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him, and slipped off the bed and into the kitchen to start making some breakfast. 

it was the last day of their trip and changyoon wanted it to be perfect. he had plans. big plans. huge plans. frankly terrifying plans.

he was finally going to propose to seungjoon. 

he should have taken it as a sign when he burnt the eggs. 

the smell of it waking seungjoon and dragging him towards changyoon, he didn't look so much like a peaceful angel now, more like an aggravated zombie. bleached hair stuck up on it's side where he slept, trail of drool from his mouth to his chin, eyes were bloodshot and crusted with sleep. 

but changyoon still loved him the same. even when seungjoon was throttling him for disturbing his beauty sleep by starting a kitchen fire at 6am. 

seungjoon sat down at the small kitchenette island and glared daggers into changyoon's back as he attempted to make new, less burnt, eggs.

he succeeded this time, thankfully, placed the eggs and some toast in front of seungjoon as a peace offering. 

seungjoon accepted and began drowsily shoveling the food into his face. 

changyoon fidgeted nervously and just watched him. 

his nervous behavior was not lost on seungjoon. 

"what's your deal today?" he mumbled as he fixed changyoon with a particularly scathing glare.

"do you… like… ever wanna get married… " changyoon blurted out. 

"hmm… not really."

"oh… well… this is awkward then." changyoon grimaced as he fiddled with the ring box behind his back.

"what do you– changyoon what's behind your back?" 

"uhh… a box."

"and _what_ is in the box yoon?" 

"... something expensive."

"i want specifics babe." seungjoon narrowed his eyes and changyoon could feel the sweat slide down the back of his neck.

this was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

he took in a shaky breath and pulled the little velveteen box around to his front. clutching it protectively in his hands. as if he were afraid seungjoon's next words might shatter it's contents like they might shatter his ego.

seungjoon dropped his fork and his jaw simultaneously. 

"oh my god." 

"yeah…"

"oh my god, are you serious?"

"well, i was! but now i'm not so sure?" 

"ask me."

"what?!"

"ask me _properly_ you idiot."

changyoon stumbled around the island to the other side, got down on one knee in front of seungjoon and opened the lid to the box to show off an extravagant diamond studded silver band.

"lee seungjoon, do you wanna be my ride or die?" 

"f-fuck yeah i do!" seungjoon choked out a sob and threw his arms around changyoon's neck. 

changyoon had never felt so happy in his entire life. it was stupid. seungjoon was stupid, seungjoon was making him stupid, and he was so stupid in love that he almost couldn't stand it. 

but he would, for seungjoon. 

**_Seungjun's surprise/gift for Changyoon's birthday_ **

after the traditional jumpscare awakening birthday vlive at 12am most of the members trickled off of changyoon's bed one by one and out of his room. 

hyojin followed the cake back out to the kitchen, apparently he didn't have his fill of it yet despite eating a quarter of it by himself already on camera. 

changyoon lay back in his bed smiling, wiping some of the icing minkyun had so graciously smeared under his nose to look like boogers. he laughed softly to himself and closed his eyes for a second. opened them again several minutes later when he heard someone shuffle inside next to his bed.

he assumed it was hyojin but was surprised to see seungjoon standing above him with a cheshire grin on his face. he was holding a fancy wrapped box in front of himself, it was bright red, like the boxer shorts he wore. 

"happy birthday changyoon~" he beamed as changyoon sat up more and made to grab the box. 

seungjoon turned away slightly and chided him. 

"no, just open the top!" 

changyoon narrowed his eyes. what the fuck was he playing at now? whatever it was, it had piqued his interest, he pulled the string of the bow and lifted the lid to the parcel. 

"this is… just your dick."

"yeah, but it's _just_ for you!"

"can i return it for store credit or something?" 

seungjoon slapped him on the shoulder and pouted. 

"i worked really hard on this…"

"you cut a hole in a box and stuffed your dick inside it, how hard did you really work?" 

"ok, i didn't work _that hard_ on it but my dick _is hard_ and it's the thought that counts."

"no, your thoughts don't count for anything shit for brains."

**Author's Note:**

> well would you look at that... 
> 
> finally wrote me some drabbles.
> 
> PLEAHEASE let me know what u think! n gimme kudos as a chrimbus gift if u liked it~
> 
> i never tired writing lil tidbits like this before so i need the positive reinforcement because my self worth is less than free.99 
> 
> i'll be honest, i have aspirations to finish the pilates milf x hot himbo gardner wytion one... and it's entirely [honeyandjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam) fault because they came up with the idea and gave me chronic hot yoga pants changyoon brain rot then gifted me the prompt... so fuck you very much for that broseph >:(
> 
> but dont hold ur breath for it anytime soon i doth be a rather fickle bitch.
> 
> anywho, if ur 18+ and want to come watch my slow descent into onf related mental illnuss follow me on twt [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r)


End file.
